Maddy Stone
Name: Madison "Maddy" Rose Stone (pretty much only ever called Maddy) Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Hockey, Playing Clarinet, Singing, doing Churchy things, Rebelling against Churchy things. Appearance: Maddy is of average height at 5'6", and in the normal weight bracket though nudging the scales closer to the overweight end at 149 pounds. Her skin is fair, and tends not to change at all with the seasons. She has short legs and a longer body, small feet and big hands with slim wrists that seem somewhat out of proportion. She's got a fairly ample chest, but nothing extreme, a slightly protruding stomach and puppy fat still sitting around her hips, much to her annoyance. Her legs are pretty stocky, but rather than being fat, it is mainly muscle from charging around playing hockey on a regular basis since middle school. These sometimes cause pangs of insecurity for her, but Maddy just clings on to the hope that she'll get rid of it when she leaves high school. She has pleasant facial features, with dark blue eyes, often wide and unblinking in a slightly disconcerting manner. Short eyelashes, enhanced by mascara in what she insists to her parents is "actually natural" and moderately bushy eyebrows. Her nose is fairly small and rounded, her mouth wide and usually smiling with well formed lips covering clean looking teeth, which have been enhanced by orthodontic work. She's got small ears which are unpierced, this is an ongoing matter of debate between her and her parents, Maddy intends to get them done the minute she's out of their watchful eyes. Her hair is dark brown in colour, wavy (but not in a nice way, it just flicks out and kinks all over the place) and falls to her shoulder blades when straight. The usual attire of Maddy Stone is understated. At the time of kidnap she was wearing a blue tee shirt with a white bolero, and three quarter length denim shorts with white flat shoes. As a matter of course she always wears a cross, a simple silver affair on a chain (which has had to be changed a few times over the course of her life due to overuse). Additionally, she wears woven cloth bracelets proclaiming various religious phrases such as WWJD (What Would Jesus Do?), PUSH (Pray Until Something Happens) and FROG (Fully Rely On God) in a multitude of colours. Biography: Born on September 3rd, Maddy has always been one of the oldest in her grade. Her parents are Jennifer and Andrew Stone, an unhappily married, strictly Catholic couple. Jennifer is a stay-at-home Mom, and Andrew is an accountant, and a good one at that (though Maddy sometimes wished her Dad has a more exciting job). Jennifer and Andrew don't get on much, they rarely talk, the fact that she got pregnant four times is a source of vague amazement to all that know them well. But they can't divorce, and are instead stuck in an unhappy marriage together. Maddy was the third child of four, The eldest being Lyndon, a somewhat apathetic nerd, quietly rebellious, but who accepted his lot in life without any bother. He was never really a Catholic; being an atheist underneath though only Maddy and Evelyn knowing this, he still went to Church with the family. Evelyn was not happy about this, the second child, like Maddy she hated her name and generally went by Eve or Evie. Eve and Maddy always had a slightly fraught relationship, the eldest Stone girl being the most serious of the lot. Maddy was seen as just another child by the time she came around, Lyndon wasn't too fussed by her arrival, Eve was fascinated, the three year old performing all manner of unusual experiments on the baby just to see what would happen. Maddy had a stable and happy upbringing. She was the most attractive so far of all the Stone children, and as such caused a slight stir among the Church who thought that their family were going to be eternally ugly. As a child Maddy was somewhat spoilt by the increased attention, becoming somewhat precocious and demanding. The old ladies of the Church were split, some bending to her every desire and some thinking that she was a brat that needed to be taken down a peg or two. This occurred with the birth of the fourth and last Stone child. Trenton was born when Maddy was six, Evelyn nine and Lyndon eleven. It was around this time that Jennifer because somewhat unhappy with her lot in life, and a lot of responsibilities suddenly fell upon the kids. Lyndon was completely unwilling to take up any of them, he did was he was told to without much question, but far preferred to spend his time looking after his pet snake and working on some unknown project in his room to looking after a needy baby brother and precocious six year old sister. Evelyn tried for a while, but she was far too impatient to look after Trenton, and the age gap was too close with Maddy for her to have any real authority. As such, it fell upon Maddy to look after Trenton a lot of the time. She developed some responsibility for him, she got to know the baby best. When he made his first noises (a 'Ma-Ma-Ma' kind of sound) it was a topic of discussion among much of the family whether he was saying Mama or trying to say Maddy but not making it past the first syllable. This is still a source of intense pride for her, and one of mild embarrassment for him. During middle school Maddy first began to rebel against the strict regime of her parents. She was bored of going to Mass on a Saturday afternoon when all her friends went to each other's houses and went to the Mall together. She wanted to sleep in on a Sunday, not get up and go to Church. She was the first Stone child to really take a stand, Lyndon was amicable enough, and Eve faithful enough that they went along without any fuss. The only thing that Maddy liked about going to Church was that from the age of eleven she sang in the Choir. Among the younger Choristers, especially the girls who were always shoved to the back, there was a certain camaraderie, they giggled silently together when the Priest made a mistake in his sermon, they shared sweets in secret during the service. It was her first taste of actually being a rebel against the Church and as such, against her parents, and she loved it. Around the same time, Maddy first started playing Hockey and playing the Clarinet in the same year. The former was that she was forced into it in her lessons; they had to undertake some kind of physical activity and she chose that one, and immediately fell in love with the sport. She loved chasing the puck around the ice, the puck was her parents, or it was her sister, or someone who had really annoyed her that day. It made her strong, and when she was tougher in muscle she felt tougher in spirit, and that was how it went. The latter was that a friend of hers at the time really liked a guy that played the trumpet in the school's band, and so that she wouldn't feel so lonely, Maddy agreed to take up and instrument too. Her friend, Sally, adopted the Saxophone, as they sat close to the trumpets, and Maddy played the only instrument she was allowed to, the clarinet. The instrument itself was ancient, having belonged to her auntie thirty years previously, but she didn't care. A new reed and it was hers for the keeping. Sally stopped playing the saxophone when the trumpeter moved east, Maddy kept on with the clarinet. Sally later moved to Florida. Concerned that a boy might be involved, which there was, her parents made her go to Girl Scouts. She didn't want to at first, but actually enjoyed it once she got there (not that she would ever admit this to her parents). When she moved up to high school, it soon became apparent to Maddy that she was no longer the pretty child. Trenton had grown up into a very cute child, having been a little wild as a toddler, while Maddy had been becoming more and more plain in appearance since the age of eight. He was the only one of them to be blonde, (nobody dared even joke about an affair), inheriting Jenifer's golden locks, much to her satisfaction. It also became apparent that she was being labelled as 'the jock' of the family, Lyndon being the clever one, Eve the devout one, and Trenton the attractive one. Maddy wasn't happy about this, and pressure was being put on her to work harder at school, while trying to juggle going to Church at the weekends (there being no Catholic high school within suitable distance of their home, so Maddy for the first time was going to a mixed religion school along with her two older siblings, and they felt they needed to enforce their religious views on more strictly, less she be led astray), playing Hockey, joining the band with her faithful clarinet and trying to manage having some form of social life at the same time. Life was starting to get much harder. The rebellion that had been subtly in place since she was about ten was increasing. She first did it when she was fifteen, saying that her friend was having a revision session for a test on Monday one Saturday afternoon. Maddy said that she reckoned that God would let her off one Church service for this very important test. It was a lie. Her parents believed her. At first she was scared, this was a power she hadn't been expecting to have, this was not the predicted outcome of her feeble lie. Maddy and her friends went to the cinema instead that afternoon. The test on Monday was real, and Maddy insisted on doing some revision when they got back to her friend's house that Saturday, just to make sure that she wasn't going to Hell. That evening she prayed twice, and promised not to do it again. But she did. A party that she hadn't expected to be invited to came up later that month, and she had to get that Saturday off Church as well. Eve was becoming suspicious, and Trenton was at that annoying perceptive age where he wanted to know the business of everyone in the family. It was a frustrating age, and she couldn't use the same lie twice. Except, she could, and using the line of 'not being as naturally clever as Lyndon and Eve' she managed to get away with it again. It was always Jennifer that Maddy had to convince, Andrew got a vague kick out of helping Maddy do something that his wife disliked. He was never as devout as her anyway, and he and Maddy would often share secret father-daughter conversations about how they were probably both going to hell, and their bond increased threefold. Eve was often jealous of the relationship Maddy had with their father, and though she was their mother's favourite child, being a favourite of Jennifer's didn't have quite as many perks. The lying improved, she came up with new alternative excuses. An imagination that had long been suppressed came to the surface. Wracked with guilt at night. Maddy consoled herself with the knowledge that Jesus has been his own person, he hadn't wanted to get tied down with constant Church services, Jesus did what he liked. And he had a temper, like she did, and this feeble link was enough to keep her conscience at bay. She kept a rosary close to her at all times, a pretty one with wooden beads, with a blue glass one every decade, given to her by her Grandmother when she was fourteen (before this she was still using the brightly coloured one she'd gotten as a child, which she had adored but it wasn't 'fitting' for a young lady such as herself). By age seventeen, Maddy rarely went to Church on a Saturday any more, eleven year old Trenton, who was by now an excellent soccer player (taking Maddy's crown again, he was now the jock), wanted the same kind of freedom that his older sister had built for herself. Eve was torn between jealousy at her sister's extra free time ('but I just need to keep studying in those afternoons, 'Sis, I'm not as bright as you') and horror at Maddy's blatant disregard for Catholic tradition. Now a senior at Bayview. Maddy is spending her days in much the same way that she has done since age fourteen, juggling all her extracurricular activities with all her schoolwork and her friends, still under the watchful eyes of her parents even though she is now a legal adult. Though her upbringing has been harsh and a little fraught, the fact that she had to grow up through it made her fairly independent and resourceful. Being involved in a constantly social environment since birth has made her amicable and easy to talk to. All in all, not a bad life. So far. Advantages: She's fit and healthy thanks to playing Hockey, with strong muscles in her arms and legs that could come in handy. Additionally, when she was younger she was a Girl Scout, and in that she learnt some first aid and survival skills (though, admittedly, a lot of these have been forgotten, there are some little nuggets of information that have remained). She is good at lying as well, having practiced a lot over the years with her parents. Being quite amicable, it's likely that Maddy would make allies fairly easily. Disadvantages: Maddy has an extremely sheltered, conservative background. She has very strong, Catholic morals on right and wrong, and finds it hard to imagine ever killing someone. She would be intensely unwilling to change her ways, until she felt she really had to. Sometimes hot-tempered, she also has a tendency to act before she thinks, putting herself into sticky situations that she then can't get out of. She has absolutely no experience with violence, not even in video games and very rarely in films (she's a rom-com kind of girl). She hasn't watched any episodes of SOTF ever, and though she has heard people talking about it at school, that kind of thing is of no interest to her. Designated Number: Female student no.33 --- Designated Weapon: Machete Conclusion: Hmph. This school is full of people who won't play the game...what's wrong with kids these days? This girl's just cannon fodder. The above biography is as written by xylophonefairy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''xylophonefairy '''Kills: None Killed By: Naoko Raidon Collected Weapons: Machete (assigned weapon), Cleaver (from Charles Dawson) Allies: Charles Dawson Enemies: Clio Gabriella, Naoko Raidon Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Maddy, in chronological order. Pre-Game *dz/dt *For The Kingdom, The Power And Glory Are Yours *Survival Of The Attentive *Let The Dance Begin! V4 *Take, Eat *instinct•algorithm *Fight or Flight *These Three Remain *The Lord's Mercy Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Maddy Stone. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Machete here is a character who needs more good things said about her. Like her close friend, Charles Dawson, Maddy was my favorite of her handler's cast. She had some memorable pregame, a good story, and represented an interesting take on religion in SOTF. I like that that carried through even to her death, and didn't even mind the symbolism because of how clearly intentional and ironic it was on the part of Raidon. I'd give Maddy a look. She's a worthwhile read. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students